


Green Finch and Linnet Bird

by Tinyvocaloid



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Musical References, POV Male Character, Short & Sweet, Superfamily (Marvel), Sweeney Todd references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyvocaloid/pseuds/Tinyvocaloid
Summary: Returning sailor,  Wade Wilson falls in love with a handsome young man with a beautiful voice at first sight.((Based on the movie/play Sweeney Todd where Anthony meets Joanna))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Everyone! 
> 
> This is my very first story on AO, but I hope you like it regardless! 
> 
> (Spideypool; no powers au; Superfamily premise (you can guess the characters if you know the movie/play)--- Sweeney Todd prompt)

'God, what a massive city...'  
The young sailor, Wade Wilson, thought to himself, settling down on a nearby bench. He was currently in the city of London, England; A fascinating place for travelers all over the world who had seen all different exotic locations. Wilson was no exception. He too in his young age had travelled to many places, learning the cultures of each country and exploring all they had to offer. London, however, was different in its own unique way.

At this moment in time for Wilson, he was currently lost in the city center, trying to desperately find the famous Hyde Park. Taking out an old fashioned map, he studied it closely and looked around in search for landmarks, but to no avail. He sighed, put away the map and instead took out his journal, writing his experiences down from previous journeys.

Across the way, in a tall, elaborate building (someone's mansion, Wade assumed), in the top floor's window sat a man no younger than Wade. He was reading a book, looking to be quite bored of it. 

Peter, the young man in the window, looked up from his book and at the birdcage hanging across from him on the ceiling. The bird, a green finch, had started to hop around and chirp incessantly, distracting Peter from his reading. He stared at the bird and wondered how it could be so content in its cage.

Green finch and linnet bird,   
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate sitting in cages?  
Never taking wing?

Peter started to sing aloud in a soft tenor voice. He voiced his thoughts out loud in his room. Ever since Peter was little, he was forbidden to leave his home with his protector, Judge Norman Osborn. All he had ever wanted was to leave and be free from his guardian's strict rules. But he couldn't, for fear of the consequences of being found out. Peter looked longingly out the window, staring up at the gray sky.

Outside the sky waits,  
Beckoning, beckoning  
Just beyond the bars,  
How can you remain staring at the rain, maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing anything?  
How is it you sing?

Outside, Wade looked up hearing the mysterious voice echo into his ears. When he did look up, he saw the most handsome young man he'd ever seen. The boy had wavy brown hair and soulful brown eyes, that were looking up into the sky with a longing that made Wade's heart pang with pain. The boy then noticed Wade staring, and looked down into his blue eyes, smiling gently at him. He continued to sing.

My cage has many rooms,  
Damask and dark,  
Nothing there sings,   
Not even my lark.  
Larks never will you know when they're captive,  
Teach me to be more adaptive.

Wade smiled and stared up at Peter, standing and walking closer to the building, until he was in the middle of the cobblestone road. Everyone else just minded their own business, walking around Wade and ignoring the man singing in the window. Wade would've given anything to listen to the beautiful young man more. 

Peter thought this man must be crazy coming this close to his home. What with his guardian known for his harsh punishments and cruel mistreating of people who had done no wrong. He had to admit, the man staring at him was rather handsome. His blonde hair was a stark contrast to the cloudy grey skies that plagued the city and his blue eyes were looking at him so intensely it made him blush. He finished his song.

Green finch and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
Teach me how to sing.  
If I cannot fly,  
Let me sing.

His gentle gaze lingered on Wade for a moment longer, smiling at him softly. He then turned his head suddenly and stood, walking away from the window.

Wade snapped out of his trance, backing away from the house, and wishing the young man would come back. His gaze still lingered on the window, hoping that maybe he would come back.

An old homeless man dragged Wade's attention back to earth when he came to ask the sailor for some charity. The man looked to be in bad shape. His back was hunched over and was hobbling to get around. His face was covered by an old coat so only his mouth would show.

 

Hastily, Wade grabbed two gold coins from his pocket to give to the man. His voice rose in delight as he reached for the precious gems.

 

"Thank you, sir!" He turned to leave.

 

"Sir?" The old man turned to look at the sailor. "Would you mind telling me whose house this is...?"

 

The man thought for a moment before answering. "Ah... That's the great Judge Osborn's house."

 

"And the young man who resides there?" Wade was desperate to know.

 

"Oh, that's Peter. His pretty little ward. Keeps him snug he does. All locked up." 

 

The man turned to Wade and whispered, "So you better not go trespassing there, or it's a good whipping for you. Or any other young man with mischief on his mind."

 

Wade turned to him, surprised he would say such a thing, but the old man had already left Wade's side to keep begging for more money from other wanderers.

 

Wade turned his attention once more to the empty window and smiled, satisfied that he now knew who that beautiful young man was. However, just knowing him wasn't enough for Wade. He wanted to be with Peter. And he vowed he would do so one day very soon.


End file.
